New Generation
by XxBreakingInsantiesxX
Summary: Who discovered the factory and turned it back on. X.A.N.A more powerful, will the new Lyoko Warriors be equally as strong or not strong enough? They keep it a secret from other friends and even their parents. Can they defend the world like the first L.W?
1. Ch1:NoiseAndBlood

____

A new school year at Kadic, many are coming back and new students are arriving. Many have they're keys to get into their rooms, only a few students are getting new room mates. A boy with dark brown hair, honey brown eyes, wearing a black jacket over a white skull on it, wearing black skinny jeans and black and white cheackered sneakers, black wristbands with a few studs on it. On the boy's floor he is searching for his room, he got a new room for his third year there, he walked all the way to the end of the hall looking at the number of the last room on the right, it was his.

He put the key in the lock and unlocked it, and walked in noone was in there so he placed his things on the bed to the left when you walk in and started to put things in the draws and in the closet, when he ws done he put his suitcase in the closet as well, leaving his skateboard on the bed. He grabbed it and left the room locked, he remembered that his father told him he had the same room when he attended at Kadic.

He was looking around the campus, they didn't have classes today or tomorrow. So students have time to unpack and look around if your new. "Mackenzie!" a female said, running up to him. "Um...Hey" Mackenzie answered. " You don't remember me do you?" She asked. " Right, I've been in Japan for awhile" Makcenzie said " Shira Pichon, from elementary school" She said. " Oh, now i remember" he said, looking at her, she was wearing a half tight black shirt, with a pink skirt, black falts on. Her hair is black and wavy. " So how was it in Japan" Shira asked. " Crowded, so um, i'm going to get going. See you around" Mackenzie said, walking off with his skateboard behind his head. Mackenzie looked around to find a place to skateboard, he looked near the snack buliding, he brought the skateboard down on the ground and started kicking the ground to get moving.

Mackenzie grabs the side of the board and jumps onto a bar, grinding, and landing facing an open area. He turns around and gains speed and jumps the bench not noticing a female riding up on a skateboard, he looks up and turns towards a spot that's a tree and flowers are growing in, he hits it and flips into it hitting his forehead on the wall behind the tree. " Are you alright" She asked, riding over to him. Mackenzie leans back one hand on the edge of the thing and one on his forehead, looking at the female. "Just hit my forehead I'll be fine" Mackenzie answered, a deep red liquid was coming from underneath his hand of to the right side of his face.

" Sure you are, move your hand." She demanded him. Makcenzie removed his hand which had blood on the plum and and on some fingers. It started to go down the side of his neck soaking into his jacket. " Wow, mess up your forehead the first day your here, smart. Come let's go see Alice." she said, picking up her board and Mackenzie's. " Who's Alice?" Mackenzie asked. " She's the school's nurse" she answered. He got off of the thing and followed her to the adiminsators office and took a left into the nurse's office.

Alice looked up from paper work to look up at Mackenzie and the female. " Oh my what happened here?" Alice asked, getting up to look closer at Mackenzie's wound, which had gone down the left side of his face and a little down over his right eye. " Skateboarding" Mackenzie answered. Alice motioned for him to sit on a bed and left to get some anti-biodicts. " Oh, by the way my name is Kristine Della Robbia" she said. " Mackenzie Stern" he replied. " Nice to meet you" Kristine said, Mackenzie nodded. Alice came back with the antibiodicts and a couple ace bandages, and a rag, she put on peroxide on the rag, cleaning Mackenzie's wound, Mackenzie wincing a little at the stinging.

" Surprised at how your taking this most students who come in here with wounds like this, wince alot." Alice said, putting on anitbiodict cream and then wrapping his forehand up, Mackenzie holding his bangs up. " Done. " Alice said. Mackenzie got up and Kristine handed him his skateboard, both walking out, into the courtyard. Shira was walking towards them. " Oh no" Mackenzie said silently. " Mackenzie what happened?" Shira asked, pointing to his forehead. " Skateboarding accident" Mackenzie answered. Shira looks at Kristine "Who's this?" Shira asked " I'm Kristine Della Robbia." Kristine said. Shira looked from Mackenzie to Kristine then back at Mackenzie. " I hope you get better my dear" Shira said, smiling and walking pass them to the soda machine.

"Dear? she's kidding right?" Kristine asked Mackenzie, looking at him. " No she's not kidding, she's an annoying pesk if you ask me." Mackenzie said, before Kristine could answer they both heard yelling. " KAT GET BACK HERE WITH MY LAPTOP!" a male with blonde hair said, he was wearing a black jacket over a white shirt with a black bleed american flag going down his shirt. His pants are black baggy cargos and his shoe wear black and red nickys, he wore a red stud bracelet on his right wrist and a black wristband with an red A in a circle on his left wrist.

The female his was chasing, her hair color a light pink, wearing a black and dark pink striped hoodie over a black beater, black capris and pink and balck checkered converses. Also wearing glasses. " CATCH ME IF YOU CAN DAVID!" Kat yelled back. Spotting Kristine and Mackenzie she turned and ran towards them, she shoved the laptop into Mackenzie's chest and ran. Mackenzie quickly grabbed the laptop so it wouldn't hit the ground, David came running over. His breathing was a little deep. " Thanks, that's the first she's taken off with my laptop." David said, taking the laptop as Mackenzie handed it to him. " I'm David Belpois" he said. kat popped up and rested her left arm on Mackenzie's shoulder, he was about 3 inches taller than her so it proved a bit difficult for her to stay like that. " And I'm Kat Belpois, his sister." she said, pointing at David.

" Mackenzie Stern." Mackenzie said, Kristine raised her hand, Mackenzie nodded for her to speak. "Now that i think about it, Mackenzie's and both of your last names sound fimliar" Kristine said. " And who might you be?" David asked, his laptop at his side. " Kristine Della Robbia." she answered, David tapped his chin with his free hand. " You got a point there." David said. Kristine was tipping her foot on the ground, trying to think where she heard or say they're names before. " I got nothing!" Kristine exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. A loud beeping noise occured and all four of them jumped, Mackenzie jumping, caused Kat to lose balance plus her jumping also helped losing her balance. Mackenzie caught her by the arms so she wouldn't fall. " What is that?" David asked, looking around, covering her ears, the noise was getting louder. Mackenzie, David, and Kat were looking around now, Mr. Pichon walked out of the adiminsators office, followed by some staff members in the buliding all covering they're ears. Kristine ran up to Mr. Pichon. " What's going on?" Kristine yelled over the noise. " The fire alarms just went off at the same time. Don't know what happened, someone is in there now figuring it out." He yelled back, Kristine nodded and ran back to Mackenzie, David, and Kat. " What's up?" Kat asked. " All alarms went off at the same time, they're working on it." Kristine answered. " Not fast enough" David said, handing Mackenzie his laptop and running towards the adiminsators buliding. " How's he going to stop it?" Mackenzie asked. " He's a eletricty type of person, he'll have it fixed faster the those electrictions in there." Kat said, counting down from twenty, David walked out of the buliding, noise stopped, Mr. Pichon walked up to him.

" You stopped the alarms?" Mr. Pichon asked. " Yeah, they were taking to long and they had all the wrong wires." David answered. " And i may have burnt myself." David added, holding his left hand up. " Thank you, I'll find Alice and tell her to see you." Mr. Pichon, David nodded and Mr. Pichon went looking for Alice and David went back to the group. " I burnt myself" David said, poking the side of his left hand, it looked like a backwards cresent moon. " Never careful when you do that, are you?" Kat asked. David shook his head, and the said he'd see them later going to the nurse's office. " Well, i guess I'll be seeing you two" Mackenzie said, walking off. " You know, he's still got your brother's laptop." Kristine said. Kat shrugged " He'll realize it soon." Kat said, both walking towards the dorms and up to the second floor both coming to the same door. " This your room?" Kat asked, Kristine nodded. " When i came in noone was in here except a few suitcases." Kristine said. " That means we're roommates!" Kat said, opening the door.

Mackenzie. He opens his room door and puts his skateboard on his bed, noticing he was holding something else, in his right hand, he looked down and saw David's silver laptop in his hand. " Shit." Mackenzie stated, putting it on his desk. " Forgot i had that...i don't even know where his room is." Mackenzie said, just then his door opened and David walked in, Mackenzie looked at him like he walked into the wrong room. " Oh, you did bring it back, i thought Kat might have got it again." David said, walking to his laptop, he looked at Mackenzie. " What?" David asked, he thought for a moment. " Oh! This is my room too. " David said, Mackenzie nodded. Now he knew why David was in his room. " Roommates we are than." Mackenzie said. David nodded and smiled, than went to a bag and continued to unpack.


	2. Ch2:WhatDidKatFind?

____

The next morning the students still hand off plus it was a Sunday. David sat up fast in his bed, blankets falling from his torso, cold sweat on his fast. He sighed, relieved, he looked around the room noticing Mackenzie wasn't in there. David got out of bed and changed in five minutes and he quickly ran his fingers through his hair just as he left the room shoving the key into his pocket with the other hand. He looked at his wrapped up hand forgetting he had burnt it yesterday, he made his way to the cafeteria, to find Mackenzie there sitting with Kat and Kristine. He walks into line to grab some food and headed to the table. " David, how's your hand?" his sister asked. " Doing fine, forgot I had done anything to it." David replied, taking a seat next to Kat and grabbed a piece of bacon and began to chew on it. Kat looked at him. " It happened again? Didn't it?" she asked in a whisper. David nodded and started on a second piece. With that said Kat didn't talk, she finished her food and said she'd see them later, wondering on the school grounds.

Kat came across a sewer lid in the woods close to the school, she looked around to find no one, she knelt down and picked up the lid. Once again she looked around, to becareful so no one would see her disappear into the ground. She climbed down the ladder and came to the bottom, landing on the ground she looked around and started walking right. Cafeteria. " Well, i'm gonna go see Alice and see if she could change this" Mackenzie said, throwing his tray out, while also pointing at his forehead. He walked out of the cafeteria leaving David and Kristine to sit there. " Well, umm...how'd you sleep?" Kristine asked " Okay i guess" Daivd replied, Kristine nodded and said something to David and left. Now David was sitting at the table alone, thinking of his nightmare he had earlier. Shira came up next to David, saying something but he didn't hear, she tapped his shoulder and he jumped and spun to look at her, sighing that it was only her. " Yes" David said. " Listen i wanted to know if you'd like to hang out" Shira said, David sat there a moment before answering. " Sure, I have nothing better to do" He said, both getting up, David throwing his tray out and both leaving. Kat. She is at the enterance to a factory, she walks up to one of the ropes and pulls on it. " Safe" she said, grabbing hold and swinging to the bottom in front of an elevator. Kat walks in and pushs a botton that takes her three floors down. The doors open to a tower like computer, she walks over to it and inspects it, a panal revealed a switch which leaned forward a little, Kat grabbed hold of it and pushed it down the tower lighting up. She let it go and it was put back into place, she walked back into the elevator and went up two floors, revealing the supercomputer. She took a seat in the chair and it spun around the sphere and she faced the computer. " Wow, this is amazing" she said to herself. She pressed a couple of things on the key board and things started to appear on the screen, a box had appeared and a boy with silver hair and orange eyes stared back at her. She stared blankly at him for a moment. " Who are you? And what are you doing in there?" Kat asked him. " I'm Elliot and i have no clue what I'm doing here. Personally i don't remember much." Elliot replied. " Uh...nice to meet you Elliot, I'm Kat." she said, bringing up things on the screen. " What are you doing?" Elliot asked, watching Kat focusing on things. " Something that might help me find out where you are or like how your in the computer." Kat said.

Mackenzie. Alice just got done changing the bandages, and he was on his way out, he passed the principal's office. " Oh, Mr. Stern can i see you for a moment." Mr. Pichon asked. " Uh..sure" Mackenzie said, walking into the office, from what he heard the office was different looking until they changed it. Mackezine took a seat in front of Mr. P's desk. " What is it?" he asked. " There's a event coming up and i was wondering if you'd like to help out on it, maybe have some of your friends help." Mr. P replied, Mackenzie sat there for a moment. " What kind of event?" Mackenzie asked, if he were to do this he needed all the information. " You'll have time to think of ideas, it's going to be a four day event, where as its some what of a festival." Mr. P answered, Mackenzie nodded. "Sure I'll help." he said, getting up and walking out. Kristine. Skateboarding in the courtyard, she stopped and took a drink of her water and sat down to rest, Mackenzie walked up to her. " The principal wants me to help with an event type festival thing." Mackenzie told her. " When?" she asked, taking another sip of her water. " didn't say, just i had time t think about ideas." Mackenzie said. " Hey maybe you can do it about that one book that was publish about a virtual world." Kristine said. "...Oh that one the uh... lyoko place right" Mackenzie replied, Kristine nodded, closing her bottle. " I can help, i actually have the book on me, well in my dorm." Kristine said, standing up. She grabbed her skateboard and started to walk towards the dorms, Mackenzie followed. They reached the dorms and went to Kristine's room. " Give me a minute to find it." she said, going through her desk, finally finding it in a drawer and pulled the book out. " Found it." she said, holding it up. Mackenzie grabbed it and flipped it open scanning the pages.

" This is going to take alot of work." Mackenzie mumbled to himself. " I can help." Kristine said, Mackenzie looked at her then the book. " Alright." he said. They went to the science buliding, going into the supply room, grabbing markers, papers, rulers, penicals, and a few other things then heading back to Mackenzie's dorm. They set all the supplies on Mackenzie's bed. " We should start on designs of things, i'll be right back. It'd be cool if we did little models of the sectors and monsters." Mackenzie said, opening the door, turning to face Kristine. " Good thing that book has pictures of those monsters in the back." he added then left. Kat ran into at the enterance of the dorms. " What's the rush?" he asked her. " Mackenzie! come with me!" Kat exclaimed, grabbing his wrist and leading him to the sewer enterance in the woods. " Down that ladder, follow please" Kat said, going down, Mackenzie looked at the science building then at the hole in the ground. " Come on!" Kat yelled from below. Mackenzie started climbing down. " Calm down, i'm coming" Makenzie said, finally making it to the bottom, Kat lead him to another ladder andclimbed at that both coming to the factory's enterance. " Is this that factory in the book?" Mackenzie asked, Kat looked at him. " What book? Are you crazy? oh nevermind just come on." Kat said, walking in the factory, Mackenzie ran after her. Stopping at the edge where the ropes hung, Kat was already next to the elevator. " Are you afraid of heights?" Kat asked. " Of course not!" Mackenzie exclaimed, grabbing a rope, closing his eyes and swinging down landing on the ground. " Why are we here?" he asked, as Kat pushed him in th elevator. " Is this thing even safe?" he asked. " Mackenzie!" Kat exclaimed, he lookedat her. She had hair in her face, arms crossed. " Can you quit asking so many questions. Please" Kat asked, he nodded. Kat smiled and pushed the bottom, it went down two floors, doors opening. " Go. Stand next to it ok." Kat said, pointing at a scanner. " Uh...sure." Mackenzie anwered, walking next to the scanner. " I'll let you know when you can go in." Kat said, pressing the button.

She sat at the supercomputer and put a head set on. " Alright, you may enter." she said. Scanner room. Mackenzie walks into the scanner and turned to face the exit. " Is this going to hurt?" he asked. " Um...i'm nt sure." Kat replied, pressing the enter key. The walk around Mackenzie lit up, his hair went back as a rush of wind appeared. He landed on the ground, on am ice plate form.

* * *

Cliff hanger sorta if you know code lyoko then you know wth is going on and where Mackenzie just landed his ass on. yes he does ask many questions but so what questions make the world go round. Keep asking ur questions MAckenzie! lol + he does have a fear of heights if that wasn't obvious...


End file.
